Caught Between Two Mirrors
by merchant-of-venice
Summary: Living as a Gypsy in the Wolf Caravan, Selene is not enthusiastic when her Mother sends her to Hogwarts to live with humans. Leaving her friends and family, she must decide whether she will stay a Gypsy or follow her Mother's path.
1. Chapter One

Caught Between Two Mirrors

'_Dear Selene, _

How are you, precious? I hope your father is acting responsible for once. He has always been so childish. But you're not like him at all, you're very mature, Selene, especially for a sixteen year old girl. Tell your father not to lead that Caravan anywhere dangerous. Although I know he won't listen; that's the way he is. Not a care in the world. Someday, your father is going to come to a rude awakening.   
Anyway, Selene, I heard of a very good human magic school that is much more satisfactory than the "gypsy" one you currently attend. It's called Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore is headmaster, and that famous boy, Harry Potter goes there, you know. I'm going to try and set it up so you can be a student there. It's a boarding school, so you'd stay in the same place for once and meet polite, respectable children your age. It's in Britain, so on holidays we could spend quality time together. 

_Keep your father out of trouble. _

_Love,_

_Mamma'_

Selene sighed as she put her mother's letter on her pillow. Why was she always asked to keep her father out of trouble? That's too much. Why was her mother constantly forcing her into these human schools? She'd have to learn English then, and she much preferred the Gypsy language the whole caravan spoke. And in a human school she'd stay in the same place, day after day.... She'd wilt, wilt like a flower. Selene looked in the mirror.

Her light blonde hair flowed down her back, and elegantly leaned against her face, showing off her sparkling amber eyes.

In her eyes, she saw her father.

Her hair and lips showed her mother.

She doesn't entirely resemble her father, or her mother. Even her looks do not favor either one of her parents. She loves them both. It's equal. Then, why does it seem...she has to choose between them?

"Selene?" Her father's voice met her ears. "What are you doing, honey?"

Selene quickly looked at her mother's letter, lying open on her pillow. It would deeply hurt her father if he read it. She snatched the note and stuffed it into her skirt pocket. Selene's father poked his head into her tent, his long black hair spilling neatly over his shoulders, and his amber eyes warm, as always.

"Are you going to come help with dinner?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes."

"Okay, hurry up and get your Siri on," He winked playfully.

She heard the dying autumn leaves crunch under her father's feet as he walked away. Selene, distracted for a moment, wondered why he had instructed her to wear the caravan clothes. Was it a special day and she had just forgotten? She looked down at her white, rather large, long sleeved peasant blouse, and flowing red skirt, the jangling beads around her neck, wrists, and waist. She smiled at this gypsy look, despite her mother. Gypsies used to be well respected, with their great talents for music, magic, and fortune telling. Their longevity exceeded that of humans, and some people considered them elves, though they were very similar, both having pointed ears, but at the same time, they were extremely different. But something changed. The humans' respect had vanished like snow on a hot morning. That's what she had been told.

A loud crack interrupted her thoughts. She looked out her tent window at the autumn forest. The golden leaves were falling, covering the ground with a natural carpet. The grass was growing brown. The flowers were wilting. The flowers were wilting. What a great omen. Maybe she should practice her tarot cards like Madam Maguchi said....

Crack 

Selene heard footsteps, not far off. An especially loud crack sent some birds that had been perching in the dying trees a flight. She popped her head out of her tent,

"Jaggers, is that you?"

"I think it is," a smooth voice answered. "Or else-," _Crack _"-I'm someone else-," _Crack _"-and I don't know it." Selene giggled and crawled all the way out of the tent.

"Where are you?" She asked, standing and brushing herself off.

"I am where me is."

"What are you doing?" She asked, walking into the trees and following Jaggers' voice.

"Getting-," _Crack _"-firewood."

As Selene rounded a corner, she spotted him. A young man with long brown hair kept in a loose ponytail had his foot on the trunk of a tree and his strong hands tightly grasping a large branch. He pulled, and _crack_, the branch broke off.

"You could help, you know," Jaggers said, touching the tip of Selene's nose lightheartedly with a rather dirty finger.

"I'm helping cook," She giggled. "And I'm not strong enough to carry all of that."

"Sure you are!" He said, picking up a large pile of wood. "Carry this, Sel."

Before Selene could protest, Jaggers dumped it in her arms. She swayed slightly under the weight.

"See, kemeo? You have many hidden strengths..." He chuckled, picking up a pile twice as large as hers. Selene giggled again. Jaggers was about eighteen years old, and as long as she could remember, he called her "kemeo" or "dear one" in English. As she tripped and scrambled down the path back to camp, Jaggers broke into a song, the story of Prince Amroth of Mirkwood and Cellile of the Eagle Caravan. It took place back in the old times of Middle-Earth, Cellile was the daughter of the man who was in charge of the Eagle Caravan, and Amroth was the second son of Thranduil the elven king of Mirkwood. They married and had a baby girl. Although, too soon, interrupting their happiness, Cellile dies of poisoning given by a vengeful goblin. Amroth nearly dies of heartbreak, but his young daughter Maple, keeps him alive. At thirteen Maple was kidnapped by goblins, and after a year of searching, she was presumed dead. A strange tree grew over her grave, and in respect, they named it "Maple". Later, Amroth is killed in battle when a strong group of orcs break into their camp. Three weeks later, Maple is spotted crossing the Misty Mountains, heading back to Mirkwood.

"I've always wanted to hear a song that told more of Maple's journeys," Selene said thoughtfully, when Jaggers' song had finished.

"Really? Well..." He said, stopping for a minute. "We could write one. Perform it for school."

"I cannot write music, Jaggers," She said, smiling.

"I'll help you. Our song will go down as a mistaken Elf song, it will be so beautiful!" Jaggers cried out dramatically. They both laughed.

"Jaggers!" called Fabian, waving a hand eagerly. "Hurry up!"

They dumped the wood into the fire pit.

"Oh, Selene!" Madam Camoli cried sounding greatly irritated, wiping one of her crazy blonde curls out of the way of her flashing blue eyes. "Get in your Siri! You're going to be late!"

"Sorry Madam Camoli!" Selene apologized, running back to her tent. In her tent, Selene carefully unfolded her Siri. She took a moment to admire the blouse, which was also peasant style, the beautiful weaving gold thread, and the Wolf Caravan symbol, a wolf's head with bright yellow eyes in the middle of a large full moon. The long sleeves of the blouse flowed over the wrists very elegantly. The long wavy skirt was the same color as the shirt, a brilliant shade of dark blue, with sparkling beads and beautiful interlacing strands. Selene pulled on the clothes, then her shoes, and the _Comtri_, the special jewelry. Her favorite part of her Siri was the earrings she got to wear. It had stars and different colored hearts; the beads were in three rows, almost going down to her shoulders. Selene admired herself for a minute in the mirror as she put her make-up on. She wore fancier beads around her waist, wrists, and neck. They jingled fittingly as she made her way back to the fireside.

"So, what is happening tonight?" Selene asked her father as she sat down in between him and Jaggers.

"You'll see, kemeo," Jaggers said, wrapping an arm around her and giving her a very tight squeeze.

"Jaggers knows and I don't?" She piped up, trying to break free from his grip.

"Well, he's almost of age," Selene's father said, patting Jaggers on the back. Then he leaned forward, as though trying to tell him something he didn't want Selene to hear and said in a loud whisper,

"Consider marrying Selene, will you?"

"Father!" She shoved him playfully and Jaggers laughed lightly, though his cheeks were quite red.

"What? Jaggers would be a very good husband for you!" He said, hitting his chest with his fist. "Almost of age, getting good grades...he's on my heels, going to be head of the Caravan someday! Just keep up the good work in school."

School. Selene felt as though she was shaken awake. "_I'm going to try and set it up so you can be a student there._" Hogwarts. She snorted disapprovingly. She didn't want to go to a silly human school. But she knew she would end up going. At that moment, Selene hated Hogwarts more than anything in the world.

"Kemeo?" Jaggers poked her shoulder gently. "Do you want me to do your kitchen duty for you? You don't look well."

"No, it's alright..." Selene leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I need to talk to you after dinner."

Jaggers looked slightly puzzled, but shrugged. "Alright." Selene stood and busied herself by chopping vegetables and unintentionally agitating Madam Camoli.

"I heard that there is going to be a visitor tonight," Emma, an auburn haired woman whispered as she came over to put ingredients in the cooking pot.

"Really?" Selene asked, looking up.

"Of course," Emma replied. "Why else do you think we are in our Siri?"

"Is the Bear Caravan visiting again?" Juno asked, wrapping her dark hair into a bun.

"I don't know," Emma replied, stirring the soup. "Jaggers wouldn't tell me."

"Did he tell you, Sel?" Juno asked, accidentally putting much too much spice on the chicken. "He's your _boy_friend, isn't he?"

"Jaggers is _not_ my-oh!" She cried, sucking on her now bleeding finger that she had accidentally cut with the knife.

"Be careful, Selene, we don't want you to chop off your fingers!" Madam Camoli bustled around, gathering the dishes and utensils. "Juno! That's too much spice, too much- Richard!" She exclaimed in surprise as Richard Atheling walked out of the surrounding forest.

He stood tall and proper as always, with his Siri on, and his long dark hair was kept up loosely with a white ribbon (the style Jaggers imitated). Uncle Richard always seemed to carry his head high in some sort of deep righteous pride, the reason of it (if, indeed, there was one at all) a mystery to Selene.

"Uncle Richard!" She cried cheerfully, abandoning her chopping (leaving it to magically slice itself) and running up to him. Selene squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Selene!" He said proudly, kissing her gently on each cheek, then pushing her a little backwards so he could get a proper look at her. "You look beautiful. How have you been doing? Keeping up your grades?"

"Me? How are you! You _are_ living with humans, and they-,"

"Selene, hush," Madam Camoli interrupted, giving Richard a quick hug.

"Being prejudiced is ignorant."

"I'm not prejudiced!" Selene replied indignantly. "Humans _can_ be-,"

"Is it? Yes, William Atheling's boy! There you are!" Fabian said, stomping up to Richard and trapping him in a head-lock, therefore throwing his regal-air out the window. Fabian was a very tall burly, strong man with a bristly beard and long tangled hair. Richard was a tall man also, around 6' 2", and Fabian still had to look down on him. Selene was strongly reminded of "Little John" from the human tale, _Robin Hood_. She had been required to study it for one of her classes.

"Just in time for dinner!" He chuckled, finally releasing Richard after ruffling his extremely neat black hair.

Richard was Selene's father's brother, who often visited the Caravan but preferred to live in one place. He was rightfully the head of the Wolf Caravan, being the older sibling, but her dad told her he had decided when he came of age to live with the humans.

"Times have changed," Her father had explained. "Most of our people wish to settle down, live with the humans, and visit their Caravan when it comes by."

"Selene," Madam Camoli motioned for her to come. She was holding a plate of food and Selene knew what was coming. Holding in a groan on reluctance, she walked over.

"Take Madam Maguchi her dinner, will you?"

"But Madam Camoli, Uncle Richard has just arrived and I _always_ do it!" She protested, although still taking the plate.

"Nonsense!" Camoli snapped, handing Selene a jug of steaming herbal tea.

"Now be a good girl and take that poor old woman her dinner!"

As soon as Selene turned her back, making her way toward Madam Maguchi's gypsy caravan, she rolled her eyes and let out a great sigh, her last remaining protest to, once again, taking "that poor old woman" her dinner. Why couldn't she come out of her old hole and eat with everyone else like a normal gypsy? After all, they did have a guest....

It _was_ true; Selene always took Maguchi her dinner. Even though she hated it, she did it anyway. So...maybe it was her fault she did it all the time.

Madam Maguchi lived in a caravan, off to the side of everyone else. Selene's father, being the head of the Caravan, slept in a caravan, and there was room for Selene also, but she preferred the tents. When she had asked her dad why Madam Maguchi lived in one, being of no high gypsy level in the Caravan, he paused, than told her they gave it to her out of respect. (Although Jaggers still believes it was just because she was irritating).

By now Selene had approached the caravan Madam Maguchi never came out of, always locked in there with the curtains closed, hardly speaking to anyone. With the exception of the mornings. In the morning, Madam Maguchi would fling open her curtains, burst out of her caravan door and sing at the top of her lungs, dancing around the fire pit. Back when they were children, Jaggers would come in and he and Selene would sit in her tent, giggling as they watched her dance. Now, Jaggers joins her, singing along with Maguchi, laughing lightheartedly and starting a fire. Many things have changed. Other than the early, _early_ mornings Madam Maguchi would burst from her caravan, she hid away from the day.

"Do you think she gets enough sunlight?" Jaggers asked Selene awhile ago, when they were sitting in her tent as the stars awoke in a violet-black sky.

"I don't know," She replied, hugging her knees to her chest. "Her morning parades can't give her enough sunlight to keep away..." She hesitated, not sure whether she should say what she was thinking. Jaggers on the other hand, seemed to have asked that question for the mere purpose of finishing Selene's sentence with,

"Rickets?" An amused glint was shining in his silver blue eyes. Selene felt herself pull a face, and Jaggers laughed, touching the tip of her nose.

"Madam Maguchi?" Selene called, knocking on her caravan door. All that met her ears was the sound of the doe, grazing nearby.

"I have your dinner, Madam Maguchi. Are you hungry?"

The purple curtain covering the window in the caravan door fluttered, and for a moment, Selene saw a pair of pale gray eyes, peeking at her from behind large glasses. She hoped that was the signal to come in, because she opened the door and went inside anyway. As usual, it was very dark in the caravan; the only source of the light was the soft pink glow of Madam Maguchi's, now cloudy, crystal ball, her most precious possession, which sat on the small round table. Out of the darkness, Selene could barely make out her many shelves, which held different shaped bottles, books in other languages, countless shawls, bandannas, and photo albums. She nearly dropped the plate of food when she felt a light touch on her shoulder. She involuntarily jerked around, to meet Madam Maguchi face-to-face. She always wore her Siri, and she was an old woman, being shorter than Selene, though it was hard to tell her age, with the beads strung through her long gray hair, and her large earrings. Her eyes gave her way, though. The shade of her eyes was a pale gray, the color making it look as though even the tone of her eyes were tired out, ready to end the day, or perhaps, ready for a new coat of paint.

"Oh!" Selene cried, in surprise and relief. "Madam Maguchi, I brought your dinner..." Madam Maguchi took the plate without a word. She knew it was coming; Maguchi's infamous awkward-silence-stare. She raised her eyebrows, and stared hard at Selene. Selene tried to smile, but when the utter awkwardness really set in, she found it impossible to make her lips move against it. After a long minute and a half, Madam Maguchi, seeming pleased, gave Selene a satisfied smile as her eyes softened.

"Sit, young woman, sit," She said cheerfully, waving her hand toward one of the two chairs at the small table. Selene let out a deep breath; the worst was almost over; now Maguchi would take her through her lecture of crystal balls. Apparently, she found it that anyone that came within ten-feet of her was asking for a lesson in Fortune Telling. Fortune Telling was one of the magnificent arts of gypsies, and therefore, the "Seers", or Samagers in their language, were greatly respected for their craft.

"Now," Madam Maguchi started, taking a beautiful dark wooden box from one of her shelves. "We must prepare..." She sat down across the table from Selene and opened the box. Inside, lay carefully folded, a lovely white handkerchief, with weaving symbols sewed into it.

"Gently take the Ambashine from the box-," with great care, Maguchi unfolded the handkerchief. "And softly rub it on your hands. _Softly_, do not use the Ambashine as a common wash towel, which you use to simply dry your hands... No, the Ambashine is used to predict the future, see the truths of the present, or reveal the secrets of the past..." As superstitious as it sounds, the Ambashine was believed to enhance Fortune Telling, to open your "inner-eye". Selene remembers her father's lesson; the creation of the Ambashine went far back into history. After using it, Maguchi slowly folded the handkerchief again and placed it in the box. She rolled up her sleeves, and held her hands over the crystal ball, closing her eyes; she took a deep breath,

"We do not have time to go into the future, so we will observe the present. But first, you must become 'in-tune'..." Madam Maguchi paused for a minute or two, and then opened her eyes again, staring deeply into the softly glowing crystal ball. Her light eyebrows came together in slight confusion as she whispered,

"Two mirrors...two mirrors in the darkness...." She stopped again, staring into the ball, her hands frozen above it. "A blank...colorless bird, sitting on a branch, between two nests.... Two flowers, both different colors...wait. There is one in the middle... which is no color. You are being pulled between something." Selene realized Madam Maguchi's eyes were on her now, looking saddened.

"What is pulling you apart, my dear?" She asked gently. Selene didn't know what to say. She could not find her tongue; it was so true, it was so true, she wanted to tell, and yet something held her back.

"You must speak, lighten this burden or it will continue to wear down your sweet little heart." Selene's gaze fell to the floor.

There was silence, and again Selene heard the sound of the doe grazing nearby.

"Speak to the one you trust." She looked up, and thankfully, Madam Maguchi's eyes were back on the crystal ball, her eyebrows coming together again, this time in concentration.

"A wagon..." Maguchi paused and leaned back in her chair. Selene watched her, and for a second, it seemed her pale eyes became as cloudy as the crystal ball.

"It is broken! The wagon is broken...." She said after a while, comprehension and success on her face as she leaned forward again, placing her hands back over the crystal ball. "Much luggage is piled...too much for it to carry. The wheels are broken.... Ah, this must be Jabara... Poor boy..."

"'Jabara'?" Selene found herself thinking aloud. Madam Maguchi seemed not to have noticed, her eyes still glued to the crystal ball.

"A mouse.... No! A rat. A rat in gypsy clothing!" Her eyes narrowed. "Someone is planning to betray the Caravan as we speak.... A rat stands for dishonesty, dear. Especially a wolf...a wolf is much more severe. Remember that.... Now it is a toad..." Maguchi gave a small gasp. "My...in an instant...it is a prince...."

Never before had Selene taken so much interest in Fortune Telling, let alone Madam Maguchi's lessons.... But she found she could not look away or rise from her seat. They both sat there for another moment of silence, though, for once, not awkward. A rat...a toad...and a prince...what does it mean? She hoped this wasn't going to appear on some Pop Quiz on Monday.... Selene was brought back to reality when she realized Maguchi had leaned in and was staring intently at her.

"You will soon encounter a man who is not what he seems...." She whispered, putting a finger to her lips, and waving a hand to the crystal ball, which was now glowing gold. Selene stared at it as the figure of a man became clearer. She could only make out his face and gentle gray eyes. Although, in a split second, they changed to angry, dangerous, yellow slits...like a wolf.

"His voice may be gentle, but his touch is poison," Madam Maguchi whispered, taking a hold of Selene's hand. "Beware the wolf in man's clothes."

"How-how will I know...?" She asked quietly, stuttering slightly. Maguchi sighed and leaned back in her chair. After a moment of silence she said,

"Well, my dove, I believe that is enough for now...."

"But-,"

"Selene!" Madam Camoli's voice could be heard. "We're giving your dinner to the _wolves_ if you do not come _now!_"

Before she knew it, Madam Maguchi had pushed her to the door. Selene realized it would do no good to continue questioning her. Once she made a decision, it always stood strong.

"Thank you, Madam Maguchi," She said. As she opened the door, Maguchi said softly from behind her,

"Now is a time when you are caught between two mirrors. You find yourself at a fork in the road. You feel you must choose. Do not, for you must spread your wings and fly. Make a new road." Selene stood still, and her hand shook as it clutched the door knob.

"It is frightening, to make a new road. No one knows what lies at its end. Speak to the one you trust. Good day!"

Before Selene could even think, Maguchi's door slammed behind her and she found herself standing outside, staring absentmindedly at the autumn scene. Soft singing met her ears as the sound of footsteps drew closer.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Jaggers?" Selene felt her voice shake, that one word stumbling over her tongue and falling flat on the floor.

"Ol' Camel says if you do not come now, kemeo, she'll feed _you _to the wolves," Jaggers sighed as he came into sight. Selene didn't answer. He came up the short steps that led to Madam Maguchi's caravan door, and gently took Selene's hand, helping her down the steps. There was a strange silence. It was very rare that either of them would not find words to say to one another, they had been friends since childhood. Jaggers seemed distracted and nervous about something.

"Lately you have seemed...so sad, kemeo," He said quietly, walking with her back to the camp fire. Jaggers stopped and looked at her, still holding her hand. Selene stared back at him slightly confused. He had an indescribable look on his face that she had never seen before. Why was he acting so differently? She watched him silently. It looked like he was eager to ask a question.

"You're acting strange," Selene accidentally blurted out, chuckling and pulling her hand away, still studying Jaggers' complicated face.

"Am I?" His cheeks blushed as he tried to laugh, rubbing his upper arm. The quietness of the slow sunset sunk in. They had never had an awkward moment like this before.

"What I mean to say is-," Jaggers paused, then it seemed his courage failed him as he finished with a sigh, "Cheer up, kemeo.... It's no fun when you're not yourself." He forced a smile and touched the tip of her nose.

"You should visit more, Uncle Richard," Selene said as they sat together by the fire after dinner. "Everyone always misses you."

"Well, yes...it is very nice to be back..." He sighed, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I wish my stay could be longer..."

"How long will you stay?"

"I'll try for a week," He looked up at the darkening sky, which was growing very cloudy and gray. "We better get more firewood, before it rains."

Richard stood, and Selene followed him into the forest. They walked along in silence, until they came upon a large fallen tree, it having given in long before autumn was over. Not even trying to fight the battle of winter, not even holding on to see the beauty of a new year, the beauty of spring. Had it known the battle would end, as all things do, would it have bothered to lift once more, it's leafy elegance, feel the sun on it's bark, and shimmer with that very essence, that is life, that is survival? But now, Selene saw with heartrending tenderness, the first flakes of snow, fallen on it's forever lost magnificence. Without even the dignity its glorious existence merited... and merits still. No, now it is the business of carpenters, paper mills, and perhaps the odd unsettled Selene; who saw it not as a dead thing to be used, but rather, a remembrance to be cherished. They stood for a minute, staring at it, almost as if it was a moment of honorary silence. Richard walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk and exhaled deeply. After a moment, not wanting to disturb the defeated tree's eternal rest, He walked back and took a left. Selene followed, not without looking back.

"Why do you have to leave?" She asked, looking up at the cloudy dark sky.

"Albus Dumbledore requests my aid," Richard sighed, stepping over a large log, and putting out a hand to help Selene. "A task that is extremely important."

"Albus Dumbledore?" She asked, almost tripping. The name sounded so familiar.

"He is the headmaster of the human school, Hogwarts."

Now she remembered. "Is he a good wizard?"

"Oh, yes; wise, kind, and noble. Only Merlin out does him, in my own opinion..."

She fell silent, watching the leaves crunch under their feet as they walked. It continued to get darker, but neither of them needed a source of light, for their heightened sight allowed them to see, to an extent, through the blackness of night.

"Is there a problem, Selene?" Richard asked, glancing at her from over his shoulder.

"How do you always know?" Selene sighed, bending and picking up wood that had fallen from the trees.

"You are not yourself," He replied, affectionately patting her light blonde head. _Not myself?_ Selene thought rather angrily. _I have to be happy all the time to be "myself?"_

"I've been thinking," She said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "You went to Hogwarts for a few years. Was it a good school?"

"Of course," Richard said, nodding. "One of the very best." There was a loud _crack_ as he broke off a branch from a fallen tree.

"Is English hard to speak?"

"I don't believe so," He said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "But, your grandfather taught it to me when I was very young. It's not as difficult as Elven. Why do you ask?"

"My..." Selene hesitated and bit her lip. "My mother is making me go to Hogwarts." And then what she had wanted to say all day spilled out, some of the words sounding as if they were dragging their feet.

"Have you talked to your father about this?" Richard asked, sitting down on the log he had been pulling branches off of and inviting Selene to sit next to him.

"No," She said, sitting down and lowering her voice. "I love Father, but-you-you know how he is...he doesn't like to hear about problems..."

Richard nodded before she even finished.

"Did your mother tell you how long she wanted you to stay?"

"I don't remember," She sobbed, soft tears falling from her eyes. She waved her hand elegantly and her mother's letter appeared in her hand. Her uncle took it and read it carefully.

"I see," He said softly. Richard put a strong hand on her shoulder. Selene wished he would embrace her; she needed the comfort. But, that was not the way Uncle Richard was; she knew that.

"I _don't _want to go..." She whispered, putting her head on his shoulder. Richard was silent for sometime. Eventually, he put his hands on her cheeks and lifted her tear-stained face so he could see her eyes.

"Sometimes," He started, "Life throws unexpected turns into what looks like a straight path. These steep slants, these abrupt turns in the path, whether leading out to be a best time or worst time, always have their own invaluable lesson for those who travel to their end." Selene stared at him.

"That's beautiful," She whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed at her crying. Uncle Richard never seemed to need to express emotion with tears, he usually found a way with words or looks. Selene wasn't that way at all.

Her feelings seemed to surface no matter what she did.

"I believe, that by going to a human school," Uncle Richard continued, "You could learn many things, and teach many things. You may find that humans are not as obnoxious as they can sometimes be." He chuckled and Selene giggled a little.

"I'd be away from everyone, though..." She said, scratching her neck worriedly.

"Maybe being away from everyone will help you spread your own wings."

"I'd stay in the same place..."

"It would give you time to smell the flowers," Richard said, smiling now. "Instead of picking out the negatives, concentrate on the positives. It makes a decision much easier...."

"Your too much of an optimist, Uncle Richard...do you really think I should go?" Selene asked, feeling a slight protest burning in her chest.

"Yes, I do. And, if you hate it..." Her uncle stood and brushed himself off. "We'll say your father was kidnapped by gnomes and they will not return him until they see your beautiful face." She laughed. Richard bent over and picked up the large pile of firewood he had collected.

"I believe," He said as they made their way back to camp. "A good friend of mine teaches at Hogwarts...."

"Really?" Selene asked.

"He's always been a very good teacher, even when he himself was a student."

"What's his name?" She asked, almost tripping over the same log that she had before.

"Remus Lupin, he teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts, at least, the last time I spoke with him he did," Her uncle said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Selene asked, curious. "Why wouldn't he teach there any more?"

"Some say the job is cursed," Richard said. "All the teachers who apply for it only last, at the most, one year." He laughed. "Maybe some of the teacher's believe he _is_ the curse..."

"Huh?" Selene asked, giggling although she did not understand the joke.

"Well," Richard sighed. "Remus has trouble finding work."

"Why?"

"He was bitten by a werewolf when he was very young..." Selene stopped in her tracks.

"_Beware the wolf in man's clothes."_

"Remus is a very kind man and does all he can to prevent hurting anyone." Uncle Richard said, getting a firm edge in his voice as he stopped and looked back at his niece. Selene nodded, though she still suffered from a slightly nauseous feeling. She never felt fear or hatred toward someone just because of their lycanthropy, but the warning from Madam Maguchi.... She wasn't very sure about this _'Remus Lupin'._

"_Maguchi might have seen a different werewolf...Remus Lupin might be alright..." _Selene thought hopefully. She didn't like having to be suspicious of people....


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Jaggers?"

"Hm?"

"Remember that year you spent away from the Caravan?" Selene asked the next morning as she and Jaggers sat in her tent.

She was lying on her belly, resting her chin in her hands, and her elbows propped up on her pillow. Selene and Jaggers often spent time in her tent, especially when it was raining. She always looked forward to their conversations when the outside was taking its cleansing shower. They visited each other's tents often (Selene's the most), to do homework, to find advice, or perhaps when one of them felt lonely or troubled. But when they talked during the rain...that was special; Jaggers even gave it a special name, "Ranwi Itikio", meaning, "Rain Whispers" in English. If Jaggers gave something a name, that was a sure sign it was of special worth.

Outside it was pouring so hard Madam Maguchi had skipped her early parade. The rain fell violently on the roof of the tent, almost as if someone was dumping buckets of rocks down on them; a simple repelling charm kept the rain from creeping inside.

Remus Lupin had been on Selene's mind all night, and she felt she could no longer hold in her worries; let alone from her...best friend. If this man that Madam Maguchi might have warned her about was going to be teaching at Hogwarts.... She just wasn't sure what to think. Also, she needed to break the news to Jaggers that she would be going to a different school....

"The year I was required to spend with humans?" Jaggers asked. He sat by the tent wall, staring up at the ceiling, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Yes." She said. "Did you meet the magic gifted humans?"

"You mean the witches and wizards."

"Mm-hm," Selene said, nodding. "Did you visit a school called Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" Jaggers' eyebrows came together as he thought for a minute. "Yes.... It's a boarding school."

"I know," She said. "Did a man named 'Remus Lupin' teach there?"

"Remus Lupin?" Jaggers moved his eyes from the ceiling to Selene's face. "Professor Lupin, I remember him. He was my favorite teacher. He taught Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"Does he--still teach there?" Selene asked, feeling slightly nervous again.

"I think so," He said, shrugging. "I only stayed there for a couple months or so, remember?"

"Did he seem...different?"

"I didn't think so, kemeo," Jaggers said thoughtfully. "I spoke with him many times after class. He can speak Elvish and our language. He has a lot of Gypsy blood."

"Why is he not in a Caravan?" Selene asked, sitting up.

"He didn't tell me that..." Jaggers was starting to get suspicious. "Why do you want to know so much about him, kemeo?"

"Uncle Richard knows him..." She didn't want to tell him about Hogwarts...or Madam Maguchi's lesson...not yet.... She should just drop the subject. She didn't have to tell him. Why was she being so hesitant to tell him? A few months ago Jaggers would have been the first person to hear what happened.

"You're going, aren't you?" Jaggers said abruptly in a quiet voice. Selene leaned forward urgently as she exclaimed,

"Yes-oh, but Jaggers! It's only because my mother is making me! I wouldn't go if..." Selene trailed off, putting a hand over her mouth. She just seemed to flow out words like a river, trickling down the sunny rocks.

"My-mother is making me go," She said finally. "You...know how she is."

Jaggers was quiet, and his eyes were looking out the window at the dreary, wet autumn setting. Selene sat up, looking down at her lap. She was caught off guard as she felt his hand grasp hers.

"Kemeo," He said, turning his head and looking at her in a strangely serious manner. "I think going to Hogwarts would be...very good for you."

"Good...for me?" Selene's cheeks flushed. Even Jaggers thought it was good for her to go to Hogwarts.

Jaggers nodded. Then, something very strange happened. Selene never considered that Jaggers would express such personal feelings so openly with her. For Gypsy men, personal feelings were...any feelings.

Nonetheless, Jaggers did what he did.

He leaned forward...and warmly embraced her; tightly, as though a fear had suddenly seized him; a fear that Selene would disappear if he did not hold her.

Selene's arms lay limp at her sides. Pondering whether she should hug him back. A strange emotion was erupting, as Jaggers held her in his strong arms while the rain softly sounded _pitter-patter_ outside. She felt her arms rise, and for a moment, she had an odd urge to embrace Jaggers also, but instead they came to his shoulders, gently pushing him off.

His silver-blue eyes were crystal, as though they too had been cleansed by the autumn-rain.

Her sparkling amber eyes held in them confusion and bewilderment. Jaggers was....

"I want you to be happy," He said softly, stuttering. "I love you."

She blinked.

"Jaggers, I-I love you too," Selene smiled gently, saying it in an of-course-I-love-my-friend kind of way, although she partly knew he did not mean brother/sister love...and he did correct her,

"No," Jaggers leaned forward, taking her hands again. "Selene, I _love_ you...not Isa-carmi love..." He put his other hand on her cheek. "Sierra love..."

Selene felt herself blush. Isa was the saying for brother; carmi was sister.

Sierra...sierra meant....

Jaggers leaned close to her face, gently putting an arm around her waist. And there it was...her first kiss. Time's speed seemed to quicken, and before she knew it-

"I...I have to go pack my things..." She rose, and quickly shuffled out of the tent, running through the falling, cold stones of rain.

She ran until she had no more strength, until the rain stopped, and the clouds became clear, pure memories of the threat they used to be.


End file.
